Imaginary
by StrawberryAiNyu
Summary: Ryuuzaki is Light's best friend, even when everyone keeps telling him he's not real. What's the deal behind this? LxLight Au, rated M for future chapters.


_Disclaimer: I do not own death note, unfortunately_

_Anyhow! Enjoy my fic! Peace out my dear new friends!! –grin-_

* * *

                                                                                              **  Ch.1**

Chibi Light glared at his father as the older Yagami told his son that his friend wasn't real. Light, being the child he was, of course didn't believe his fathers words and called him a liar, which Soichiro did not take well and ordered Light to his room.

Glaring at his father, Light ran up to his room and locked the door behind him as he stepped into the room, small tears already formed at the corner of his caramel eyes.

"Light-kun, are you alright?" Came the soft-spoken words of his raven-haired friend that was the same age as him.

Hearing his friend, Light whipped the small tears away with the cuff of his sleeve, him not wanting to show weakness to his only real friend.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki." Light smiled at his raven-haired friend that sat in the corner of the room, a red lollipop between his thin fingers. The boy sat with both his legs drawn up to his chest, one hand hugging them, as the other held the candy. He wore a long sleeved baggy white shirt and baggy faded jeans.

"Light-kin is lying. I do not like being lied too." Ryuuzaki pouted, his large black eyes staring at the brunette sadly. Light's smile faltered at the look and he heaved a sigh. Walking over to Ryuuzaki, he plopped down next to him.

"My daddy keeps saying you're not real. I don't like daddy, daddy's an ugly liar." Light accused causing Ryuuzaki to give him a small smile, eyes lighting up as he looked at his auburn haired friend.

"You are a good friend Light-kun." Ryuuzaki stated and Light beamed at him.

"You're a good friend too Ryuuzaki." The two children smiled at each other and then began to play their usual games.

Morning came and Light was sent to his elementary school. As always, he had the highest scores in all of his classes, all the teachers thought of him as the best child a parent could have. Not that he cared though.

When lunch came around, Light went out to the courtyard and sat under the shade of a large tree. As he watched the kids playing, somewhere in him he wanted to play, but he didn't dare.

"Ne, Light!! Come play hide and seek with us!" Some kids called out and Light happily nodded. Running off to join the others, Light enjoyed the freedom of being normal. Not a genius, not the ideal child, just a kid. As the young Yagami ran to catch some of the others that were now running to the post, he slipped on the sand. His eyes widened as he saw that he was going to hit the golden ground beneath him. Shutting his eyes shut, he waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead, warm hands wrapped themselves around him, preventing him from colliding with the sand. Looking up, he was a bit surprised to see his raven haired friend there.

"Daijobu Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked as he helped the now smiling Light up to is feet.

"Hai! Arigatou Ryuu-chan." The brunette smiled.

"Ryuu-chan...?" Ryuuzaki tilted his head as he brought a thumb to his lips.

"That's your new nickname." Light pointed out proudly causing Ryuuzaki to smile cutely.

"Who are you talking too Light?" A girl from his class asked as she came up to the two friends.

"Ryuu-chan, my best friend." Light exclaimed proudly.

"Hm?" The girl looked behind Light, then around. "I don't see anyone..." She said puzzled. Light grew frustrated after a while of the girls' complaining and told her to leave, that she was just too blind.

"That wasn't very nice Light-kun." Ryuuzaki scolded.

"But she was being mean." Light huffed as he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. Rolling his eyes, Ryuuzaki just shook his head lightly and both he and Light played I spy for the rest of the lunch period.

That was years ago though, now Light was in High School. He still had the highest grades in the whole school, perhaps even the state, he didn't know. It wasn't like he kept track of every little thing in the world. He and Ryuuzaki were still together, and still others commented that he wasn't real. At age eleven Light had stopped talking about Ryuuzaki to others; he didn't want to have to deal with ignorant and idiotic people.

Light rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard Ryuuzaki correct him in his mistake. Though it did irritate him to be corrected, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

Yagami Light sat in an empty table outside of a very deserted pastry shop, Ryuuzaki sitting across from him, legs drawn to his chest as always.

"Light-kun, could I have more cake?" Ryuuzaki asked kindly, wide eyes starring at Light like a lost puppy. Light tried his best not to give in to his friends' puppy dog eyes, but failed miserably.

"Fine, but no more after this one." Light told his friend as he walked back into the coffee shop to buy another slice of strawberry shortcake. The old lady at the counter was quite surprised to have the young man come back to buy his, what was it? His eighth slice of cake?

"My my, you sure do eat a lot young man. Wouldn't it be healthier if you ate real food?" The old lady asked as she handed him the slice of cake.

He was about to explain but decided against it, it would be too troublesome. So he just gave the old lady the same smile he wore in front of others and gave a slight nod. "It would be better," He agreed. "But these are just too good." He continued.

The old lady laughed at his reply as she walked to the back of the store. The youth shook his head and headed back out to see his raven-haired friend sitting there waiting for his new slice of cake.

"Here." Light said as he placed the plate in front of the other whose eyes lit up at the sight of the sweet tasty delight.

"Arigatou Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said courteously before gobbling up the cake. Light sitting down across him, watching the other man eat.

Every time he was near Ryuuzaki he felt safe. It wasn't as though he needed to be protected; it was just nice to have that feeling. Even when others told him Ryuuzaki wasn't real, he couldn't believe it, and he wouldn't. Ryuuzaki always ate the food given to him, always fought with him, played mind games with him; and not only that, but Light was a genius! He couldn't be having imaginary friends!

"Ne, Ryuu-chan. Are you real?" Light asked his friend again as he did many times before. The raven looked up.

"As long as you believe Light-kun. When you don't believe in me, then I will leave." The other stated before casting his eyes back to the diminished slice of cake.

"Hmm..." Light knew he would get that response. He never knew if that response meant that his friend was real or not, but it was an answer nonetheless.

"Gomen, it seems like Light-kun is not satisfied with my answer." Ryuuzaki apologized. At this Light gave an inward chuckle.

"I'm satisfied enough with the answer." Light smiled. "It's the rest of the world that isn't." Light continued, his smile turning into a frown.

"Light-kun...?"

"Don't worry Ryuu-chan, the world's filled with brainless beings anyway. I don't care if they're satisfied." Light exclaimed.

Looking over at his pale skinned friend, Light noticed that the other simply looked anguished. Worry instantly washed over the Yagami son. He stood up from his chair and hurried to his friends' side. Crouching slightly, Light brought his hand up to the other's forehead. This snapped Ryuuzaki out of whatever trance like state he had previously been in.

"Hey Ryuu-chan, are you feeling alright?" Light asked worriedly.

Dark eyes turned to him, their color seeming less bright than usual. Something was definitely wrong, but what could it be to cause him to suddenly turn like this?

"Ryuu...?"

"I'm sorry Light-kun, I must go now. I will see you tomorrow." Ryuuzaki scurried to his feet and then ran off, turning at the corner of the store, out of Light's line of vision.

This did not bode well with Light. It was unlike Ryuuzaki to look ill and horrified, and more unlike him to run off. Though wanting to find out what it was that was wrong with Ryuuzaki, Light knew that it was pointless to try and pry out the truth. Ryuuzaki was never one to give in; he always managed to evade people's questions expertly. Light dejectedly made his way to his house, thoughts still wrapping themselves around his strange behaving friend. That night he didn't sleep a wink, and was now even more amazed at how Ryuuzaki could go days, even weeks, without sleeping.

* * *

_A/N: Liked it? I hope ya did! Please leave reviews on ur way out! I look forward 2 cing wat u guys think!! i know it's confusing, but bare with it please XD_


End file.
